Revenge of Time
by sweet bitter belossom
Summary: Britannia calls again and a league answers again, though not the same one as last time. rated for action
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the extra's I cast. I don't think I can write better than the original characters authors or the people that wrote the script but I hope they don't mind if I try. I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1, part 1: Post.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't see how this could have happened"  
  
With shaking hands the shivering girl dropped the remainder of her post into the puddle of rain water that had gathered at her feet, so the ink ran and swirled into unreadable patterns. The storm continued outside regardless of her sudden feelings, but her mood had just turned to match it.  
  
"This isn't possible"  
  
The letter in her hands was read over twice again.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
'Dear Miss Milton,  
  
As you fathers closest acquaintance and neighbor, I must write to you under regretful circumstances. As he asked me in life, I am bound to write to you to inform you of his death. My condolences to you, I need none offered in return.  
  
Mr. Greenvale Yates,  
125 High Street London.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
It slowly sunk in, and the weather could have been no more of a mirror to her. Storms of anger and sadness raged in her, quiet unlike her usual feelings and she didn't like the idea.  
  
"Lady?" A timid maid had entered the hall and was now standing at the lady's elbow watching the woman's expression carefully, while at the same time noting the mess she would have to clean up after the lady moved away. "Lady is there a problem?"  
  
Thoughts sorted themselves quickly and the young woman composed herself. "Nothing that is your business Ame, now my coat, and ready a carriage, I want Q & B as the lead horses"  
  
The girl nodded and moved away without a word, as Alexia turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hall, ignoring the fact that she was still soaked wet to the bone and was leaving quiet a mess in her wake. She hurried up a narrow marble stair case, watching the portraits fly along the walls, all looking down upon her forebodingly, as if the ancient lines of her family disproved of her.  
  
'You have a right to' she thought in bitter irony. 'I should have known what would happen when I said No'  
  
She reached two grand doors at the end of another long hall and pushed against them. They didn't move.  
  
"Of course you would have locked it" she muttered as she clapped her hands twice. The door swung open soundlessly and she continued. Nodding to a small boy on the other side before continuing, Alexia swept her soaking hair back into a bun and fastened it there with a pencil from her top pocket. "Go and help your sister"  
  
The boy nodded curtly before disappeared down the hall. Alexia was left to a room full of books. Her father's library.  
  
"Where are you" she muttered quietly as she ran her hand along the dusty volumes reading each title as she went. Her hand came to rest on a book between two rather large volumes of math text books, her gifts when she had been accepted into her school. "Found you"  
  
She crossed over to the grand mahogany table and tossed the atlas unceremoniously onto the top, the heavy book making a thud that echoed in the silence of the house. She looked up to the picture she herself had drawn of her father that, still in charcoal, hang above the dormant fire place. This had to be done.  
  
Ten minutes later, the maid had returned dressed not in her cream servant uniform, but in a midnight blue dress, dressed in the attire of a lady. "All is ready"  
  
Alexia looked up from her calculations and nodded, before sliding the paper over to the girl. "Will it work?"  
  
"It may lady, if-"  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"If the plan is flawless, no mistakes can be made"  
  
"It is not an intention"  
  
"Good then yes, it can be done"  
  
Alexia almost smiled but couldn't, as her eyes fell on her father's picture.  
  
"I will be down in a moment, go and wait in the garden"  
  
Alexia watched the girl go, before opening the top draw of the desk and taking out leather bound journal. Her fathers, but barely recognizable, the faded silver lettering faint enough to be overlooked.  
  
"Don't worry; they will pay for what they have done to you"  
  
Alexia took the three other possessions of her father she owned from the draw and left the room in peace. Walking to her own, she grabbed her coat that had been laid out for her on her bed and threw it over her shoulders, pocketing the possessions and laying the journal in the old bag at her feet.  
  
"They will pay dearly"  
  
Last words whispered, she stalked out of sight, leaving nothing but a draft of wind to disturb the room and the only other occupant, previously unnoticed. He smiled as he watched the girl out the window, climb into the carriage and set off.  
  
"Good" he whispered watching the carriage until it was out of sight. "Very good"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The offer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the extra's I cast. I don't think I can write better than the original characters authors or the people that wrote the script but I hope they don't mind if I try. I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 part 2: The offer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gentleman, Lady, I must ask you to think about this before accepting"  
  
"No thought is called for Mr. Williams, we are not doing it" Mina crossed over to the fire place before turning back to face the smartly attired gentleman, sitting at the conference table. "Losses are still fresh in our hearts and the league is finished. We will not fight anymore in the trifle conflicts of men"  
  
"Look this is M's mess not mine, and I certainly don't want to be the one cleaning it up, but If this isn't stopped soon we are going to have problems"  
  
"We got enough problems of our own thanks, my arse is still smarting from young mister Sawyer's."  
  
"Skinner that was your own stupid fault, you shoulda' been more careful and watched where you sat"  
  
"Perhaps we should hear this problem" interrupted Nemo, stopping the potential argument. "Before we make a decision"  
  
"Good idea" Muttered Dr. Jekyll taking a sip of water from the glass in front of him and ignoring the sneering face of Edward reflected in it.  
  
"The problem calls itself; The League of Extraordinaries, and they were M's answer to getting rid of you, if Mister Gray did not succeed. They were to be his enforcers under his rule"  
  
"Extraordinaries?" Mina's expression had suddenly turned cold.  
  
"Not gentlemen huh?" the floating brandy glass swirled its contents around slightly.  
  
"More like murderers" Williams tossed six folders onto the table letting each pick one up.  
  
"I hope this is the full list this time" Nemo muttered "No unexpected and unwelcome additions that could stab us in the back?"  
  
"Or through the heart" Mina added darkly. Williams choose to ignore both comments.  
  
They each accepted a copy and silently flicked through its pages, all their expressions matching by the third page.  
  
"You have got to be joking?!" Jekyll barked out as he felt even Hyde strangling a laugh. "These people are jokes, hearsay rumors"  
  
"Fesic? I think I heard a legend bout this guy, he was supposed to be a Giant of unmatched power" Sawyer was scratching his head with a confused look on his face. "But he is dead"  
  
"So is this one" Nemo murmured indicating to a picture of a strangely attired Spaniard above the name Inego. "I have seen his ship 'Revenge' on the bottom of the ocean"  
  
"They are all quiet alive I assure you" Mr. Williams looked mildly annoyed at their reaction, as Skinner dropped his glass and doubled over in laughter, waving the report as he did so.  
  
"Ripper? You got Jack the Ripper?!"  
  
"I, didn't get anyone sir, this league-"  
  
"These men are dead, there are many errors in here" Mina threw the report back to him in disdain.  
  
"Not errors, these men are act.., active again let me assure.., assure.., for god sake Mr. Skinner control yourself!"  
  
"My God you even found yourselves the worst thief in London!" Skinner hadn't stopped his laughing fit. "He tried to steal my pillow once while I was sleepin' on it! I wasn't even invisible then!"  
  
"This is a joke sir, these men couldn't be dangerous they are too stupid to do much with out someone organizing on top" Nemo was reading the list in a more serious air but was as unconvinced as the rest. "They are solo workers, working together wouldn't work for them, they would kill each other in a week"  
  
"Precisely Captain Nemo, Which is where this man comes in" Williams threw another piece of paper on to the table with only a picture on it. Skinners laughing stopped abruptly and took another drink.  
  
"Oh well that makes a huge difference" Mina said dryly. "It fact that made my decision final"  
  
"Who is this man?" Sawyer picked up the blurred picture of the man and tried to make out his face.  
  
"We don't know much about him, but we have been tracking him for a few months now, he is not easy to track" Mr. Williams put another picture on the table, just as fuzzy as the last. "All that we know is that he has taken M's wonderfully original Idea and torn the copyright from it"  
  
"Does this Man have a name?" Jekyll took the bottle of Brandy off Rodney, pouring him a final glass before putting the lid back on the bottle and returning to his seat with it. Sawyer hid a laugh as Skinner protested but nobody else paid him attention.  
  
"Not that we know of" Mr. Williams said rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "Lest not the way the Fantom did, we only know his plans"  
  
"Men will always try to dominate the world, we can not be there to stop each one, I think this is best left into the hands of a normal leagues this time" Mina was gathering the folders from every one, as the door to the conference room creaked open. Each ignored it as Tom tossed the folder back to Williams before Mina could take it. "I'm in"  
  
The others looked up sharply.  
  
"You all just goin' to hide again?" Sawyer asked as the rest adverted their gaze. "Or have y'all just turned into cowards over night?"  
  
"No thanks Tom, I am not willing to be turned to toast twice" Skinner knocked his knuckles against toms skull, as he took a drink. "Think boy, you can't be in a league of your own"  
  
"He isn't alone" came a voice from the door way. They all turned around suddenly at the sound of it, each reacting differently. Mina sat down quiet suddenly as Nemo stood and bowed. Tom and Jekyll were Awestruck and Skinner pinched himself. Twice.  
  
"Quatermain, how."Mina couldn't finish her words.  
  
"Don't question the impossible Ms. Harker, just accept it" Mr. Williams said as Allan took the spare seat beside Sawyer, ignoring their looks.  
  
"Liven up, you all look as if you've seen a ghost" He said as Nemo returned to his seat.  
  
"You'll forgive us for thinking we have" Jekyll said quietly as Allan smiled.  
  
"Only if you don't ask any questions"  
  
"This conference is closing, I need final answers" Mr. Williams stood and looked at each of them expectantly.  
  
"If all is forgiven, then I am in" Jekyll said with a smile in Allan's direction.  
  
"You have a Hunter, an American and a Doctor, I think you are in need of an engineer" Nemo stood and bowed. "I accept"  
  
Williams nodded and turned to Skinner as he watched him as he nicked the bottle from the table and drained the last of the drink from it before Henry could stop him.  
  
"What are you doing man?!" he demanded as he heard a loud 'hic'.  
  
"Getting drunk enough to say the words I'm about to and have an excuse for it later" The leather coat stumbled a little, as the occupants of the room watched both mildly disgusted and amused, as the action the man had just condemned himself to, dawned on him.  
  
"None of you will probably like my choice much but I think this time, it should be a different answer to 'yes sir, love to, I'm a hero or I'm in cause he's in' like the rest of you"  
  
Of the little sense the man was making, everyone got the basic point of his words.  
  
"Then we are short again" Sawyer sighed as Skinner gave another 'hic'.  
  
"What you talking about Tom? I was just going to ask how much we was going to 'hic' get paid"  
  
There was an extremely loud thud as the floating jacket fell out of the air and sprawled on the floor.  
  
Williams turned to face Mina who had so far stayed silent. She dropped the reports onto the desk in front of him and looked around at the other men.  
  
"I will not join" she said solidly, the look on her face daring someone to object her action. "I have no intention of trusting anyone in the near future, especially not this man"  
  
Williams looked taken aback.  
  
"We were betrayed last time by the man in this ones exact position, would you be so stupid to trust the new enemy? Have you all learnt nothing?!"  
  
"You are just being paranoid" Tom objected as she turned he glare on him.  
  
"Like it or not we are needed and you can't hide behind your guilt while the world is at war" Nemo added understanding the meaning behind her words. "Ms. Harker consider this carefully"  
  
"I have" she said. "My answer is No"  
  
"Well that settles it then, the league is set as it will now be, and I must be leaving" Mr. Williams stood up and put his hat on. "Your mission is in the reports, members, read and report back tomorrow morning at nine"  
  
The room was silent as they nodded and watched the man walk out, carefully stepping over the unconscious Mr. Skinner. He paused at the door looking a mixture of hurt and extremely annoyed.  
  
"Don't be late. Till then" he disappeared out the door and silence insured, broken only by a groan from Rodney's still form, that sounded like it came from his stomach, not his throat.  
  
"Well that's that" Allan Quatermain stood up and looked around. Stony faces greeted him. "Well the weather is bad but I didn't think it would affect you this much"  
  
Tom Sawyer rolled his eyes.  
  
"See you on the Nautilus" he muttered getting up and storming out of the room, Mina following. Allan raised an eyebrow after them.  
  
"There's nothing to that, she isn't following him" Jekyll observed the look on Quatermain's face as he stood up and walked over to the unconscious form of Skinner.  
  
"I wasn't at all interested in that Henry" he said as Nemo walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It is good to have you back Allan Quatermain"  
  
"It's good to actually be back Captain, thank you"  
  
"You will come to stay at the Nautilus with us?" Jekyll was straining to hold Rodney's limp form and failing miserably.  
  
'I could help you with that Henry' Hyde muttered into his ears, as Jekyll absently glanced at his reflection in a silver tray. He ignored him as Nemo took half the weight.  
  
"I don't see why not, I've no previous engagements," Quatermain gathered the reports as they moved to leave "if it is fine with you, Captain?"  
  
"Of course Quatermain"  
  
"I think we should go have another drink don't you freaky darlings?" Skinner shouted out suddenly as they started walking, but falling, it seemed, back into unconsciousness straight after.  
  
"Your going to have a bad enough head ache in the morning Mr. Skinner, no more is in need to make it worse" Allan pushed the great door open allowing the other men to pass. 'Besides I would rather find out what is ailing the others'  
  
With Rodney making a string of incomprehensible words that the other men took to be singing, they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dear Freaky Darlings. Sorry I didn't update very fast, but smart little me decided to post this up around the same time I am dealing with my school certificate. I know that was stupid but yeah now I don't get as much time as I would like to write my Fic. Sorry this isn't as long as I would usually write either but I will try to update when ever I have a moment that I am not busy. Sorry. I will try to update this a.s.a.p. or at least once a week. In the mean time, review, I am always open to criticism as long as it is constructive and I think everyone likes reviews. Any flames welcome also, they are good for a laugh.  
  
Amethyst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. One down

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the extra's I cast. I don't think I can write better than the original characters authors or the people that wrote the script but I hope they don't mind if I try. I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: One Down  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina threw the door of her cabin open as she stormed in. Fools. Men were naturally fools but these men were extraordinarily so. Running blind through a maze of razors. The door gave a satisfactory 'bang' as she slammed it behind her.  
  
She had begun understanding less and less since she had come to stay on the Nautilus. After loosing much of his crew to M's little escapade, Mina had agreed, as had the rest of the remaining league, to stay aboard the Nautilus until Captain Nemo had gotten a new crew of loyal men. This had taken longer than any of them would have thought it would. They had been abroad for seven months already and had only collected three extra men.  
  
Mina was growing tired of this life. She was starting to feel like a nurse maid to the men, looking out for Sawyer, dragging Skinner out of trouble (like backstreet alley pubs where he had had one too many drinks and thought he was invincible rather than invisible) and helping Jekyll deal with Hyde.  
  
No more.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door behind her and she sighed. It was late. After leaving the meeting she had gone for a walk, having no desire to talk to any of them, lest of all Quatermain. She had returned late hoping to miss any accidental meeting.  
  
"Come in" she called sitting down in a chair by her equipment and pretending to be analyzing some blue crystals of sodium.  
  
"Ms. Harker" Captain Nemo entered the cabin and stood by the door. "May I have a word?"  
  
"It is quiet late Captain"  
  
"I know but I am afraid that if I leave this conversation till morning I will have missed you by a few hours"  
  
"I am not going to change my mind Captain, I am leaving tonight"  
  
"You may leave when ever you wish Ms. Harker, I am merely here to make sure you know why you going"  
  
"The last thing I need now is a lecture Captain, I know why"  
  
"You are afraid"  
  
"Gray's dying face has haunted me every time I have closed my eyes for the last seven months" Mina cried bitterly. "I have no regret over his death but like Dracula, his haunts me like no other death could!"  
  
Nemo stood quiet still as her appearance changed and her fangs grew as she threw the fragile glass instruments across the room.  
  
"You are upset because Quatermain came back from the dead" it was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You believe now that not even death can stop a man?"  
  
"I half expected Dracula or Dorian to walk through that door and pass their fate to me, if death can be cheated by a soul like Quatermain, what of Dracula and Dorian?"  
  
"Africa will never let Quatermain die Ms. Harker, but no soul wishes your enemies back with such force, they will remain to the beyond"  
  
"I need to leave"  
  
"If it is your wish you may do what you like"  
  
"You think I am running away don't you" Mina started for the door but stopped, normal again and almost calm.  
  
"If this is the way that you wish to deal with this situation Ms. Harker, it is your choice; we each know how we will best deal with a situation, so follow your own heart"  
  
"My heart died a long time ago captain"  
  
"Your heart will never die Mina, that is what makes you so extraordinary"  
  
She smiled weakly as she bowed her head slightly. "Good night Nemo"  
  
"Good bye Ms. Harker, I hope to see you again before the end of my time"  
  
"Perhaps Captain, perhaps"  
  
Nemo gave a slight bow before leaving Mina to her thoughts. As much as she could find reasons why to leave, there were just as many to keep her where she sat.  
  
In silence aside from the lapping waves on the dock beyond, Mina Harker packed her possessions away and left, stepping out into the foggy night beyond the metal hull of the great 'sword of the ocean'.  
  
With one last look back, admiring the beautiful ship she disappeared into the swirling mist down a silent back alley of London.  
  
The autumn cold was terrible as she stepped lightly over the cobblestone streets past old abandon factories and she felt a shiver down her spine. She pulled her coat tighter around her and adjusted her scarf that had slipped down to reveal the bite marks in her neck.  
  
She was being watched.  
  
Most likely some common thieves up a back alley. She dropped her suitcase and walked into the warehouse to her left, scaling the wall and climbing up into the rafters as soon as she had entered the door.  
  
She sat looking out a broken window of the top floor, watching her fangs bared.  
  
"I see you" she said quietly as he walked into view.  
  
He was very tall, and was dressed in gentleman's attire. His long black coat reached just above his polished leather boots and his top hat hid most of his face from view. He clicked his black walking stick, its silver hooked handle gleaming in the moonlight, on the ground in front of him as he walked along, carrying it for fashion rather than need.  
  
He looked around once he reached the abandoned suit case, and Mina moved slightly to the left to see what he would do.  
  
He kicked it, listening to the fragile contents shatter with a smile on his face, before turning to look up at her.  
  
"I see you too" whispered a voice in her ear as her eyes widened in shock. She felt the dagger slipped between her ribs and the weightless feeling as she fell. Turning in mid air she saw the floor rush to meet her and the stake that impaled her through the chest before she could reach it. Then there was nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Mission Impossible

A/N PLEASE READ: there is a little bit of violence in this chapter so read at your own risk. I don't think it is that bad but if it disturbs you just let me know and I will tone down the rest of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the extra's I cast. I don't think I can write better than the original characters authors or the people that wrote the script but I hope they don't mind if I try. I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Mission impossible  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was weak and did little for the cold as it rose the next morning. Henry, Tom, Rodney and Nemo sat in Nemo's Automobile that Sawyer had helped him repair, waiting for Quatermain.  
  
Skinner was fixing his sunglasses into place and trying not to smudge his face off while Jekyll played with his pocket watch. Nemo had just explained Mina absence.  
  
"She left?"  
  
"Yes, last night, while you were all sleeping"  
  
"So now we're down the darling so I guess we're just left with the freakies am I right?"  
  
"Only if you're counting yourself" Quatermain appeared in the door way behind them, his usual coat hung over his shoulders and the report under his arm. Rodney made no comment back.  
  
"I wouldn't be calling him a freak if I were you, you're a little ahead of the race" Tom muttered bitterly under his breath but only Nemo caught it and chose to ignore his words.  
  
"We must be leaving, or else we shall be late." Nemo started the car as Quatermain got in, and started through the city to their meeting.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning Gentlemen, I trust you all read you reports so you know your mission?" Mr. Williams entered the room briskly and in a rather annoyed air. He took his seat at the head of the table putting his hat and a cardboard box in front of him.  
  
"Oh look, he brought us kittens" muttered Skinner as Williams gave him a withering look but chose to let the comment slide.  
  
"Yes indeed we did read it, but I must confess it was quiet confusing" Dr. Jekyll muttered.  
  
"Time gentlemen." Williams took a device from the box in front of him and lay in the middle of the table. "In simplified language your mission is purely time"  
  
Tom picked up the little machine and fiddled with it for a minute pressing random buttons and changing the display on the screen.  
  
"That's a computer" Nemo said glancing at it as Tom sorted out the buttons.  
  
"No, it is a Thermo Nuclear detonator from the year 2012" Williams corrected as Nemo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"A mass destructive weapon that can flatten a city in seconds" he replied off handedly as Tom placed it gently back onto the table.  
  
"What is it doing in this time?" Nemo asked as he picked it up gazing intently at it.  
  
"The man we have been tracking for the past few months had brought it back from one of his journeys and thought it might find worth on the black market" Williams picked up the report and flicked it open to the picture as the door creaked open and the occupants in the room all shifted their gaze to the intruder.  
  
Standing in the door way was a young man in clothes not too different from Sawyers, except for the ankle length white coat and a strange wide brimmed hat that obscured his face from view. He read as he walked in paying them no attention, only staring at the papers in his hands intently.  
  
"Professor Milton I thought I specified that you were to be here early" Williams called to him as he walked quickly across the room and to the small library of encyclopedias in the corner. The boy, so entranced by his calculations, either didn't hear him or chose not to reply.  
  
"And who would this lad be?" Skinner asked as he stood up and headed over to the lad. He stopped abruptly as the boy pointed a pistol at him, still not looking up from the books.  
  
Williams sighed. "This is a new addition that demanded recruitment last night regardless of the situation at hand"  
  
"You can't hit a target when you ain't aiming" Tom muttered as the boy adjusted his aim and shot the glass of water on front of him. It shattered showering Tom in water and glass shards.  
  
"Nice trick, how'd you do tha-" Sawyer broke off as Quatermain indicated to the mirror over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't believe I have heard the exploits of a Mr. Professor Milton" Quatermain said smiling slightly at the look on Toms face and slightly in admiration for the sharpshooter in the corner.  
  
"I would hope not master Quatermain unless I have some distant relative previously unknown to me" The Lad took his hat off and the Men blinked.  
  
"He's a Girl!" accused Rodney as she put the Pistol on the table beside her.  
  
"Last time I check Mr. Skinner" she said evenly returning to her books.  
  
The girl had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. A few light freckles were splashed across her nose and cheeks showing she had not spent all her time inside.  
  
"The young professor was the original tracker of the time jumper and demanded she not be left out of the loop" Williams rubbed his nose under his glasses as she stood up quickly. "No doubt you will find her skills helpful.  
  
"What useful subject have you managed to become a professor in, so early in life miss" Nemo asked as she shut her eyes and listened hard.  
  
"Time Archeology was her original profession but I assure you she has more talents than that" Williams smiled as she threw the book in her hands at him.  
  
"Quiet" she snapped as Dr. Jekyll scratched his ear.  
  
"Alex I thought we agreed that repect-"  
  
"Then 'respectfully' be quiet" she said as Jekyll winced and threw the glass of water away that was in front of him"  
  
"Meaning no disrespect Dr Jekyll, but the beast within you has sharp hearing I suppose?" Miss Milton asked as Jekyll looked at her seriously and stood up.  
  
"The Nautilus" he muttered as she flung her coat off and ran for the door.  
  
"What? Alexia where are you going?" Williams called over his shoulder as Jekyll covered his ears.  
  
"There is fighting, Screams, guns and cannons, near the Nautilus" Hyde's growl was in Jekyll's voice as he took a small bottle from his coat.  
  
"Not in here!" roared Williams as Sawyer, Nemo and Quatermain ran from the room, loading their weapons as they ran.  
  
"You know we never discussed pay" Rodney muttered as Hyde gave a cry of rage, his senses soaring.  
  
"Lets Go Skinner" he growled grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and leaping for the door dragging Skinner behind him who was wisely staying silent. Not bothering with the door handle Hyde crashed through it leaving ruin in his wake as he pounded down the hall catching up to the others quickly.  
  
"The struggle's slowing" Hyde growled as he looked at Nemo and released Skinner to run for himself.  
  
"The Attackers will regret their attempt on my ship sorely" Roared Nemo as he reached the main door and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"I'm driving this time" Sawyer yelled and Nemo had no argument.  
  
"Haste boy" Hyde Muttered as he leapt down the crowded street, ignoring the terrified screams that were following him down the street his mind and senses focused on one thing.  
  
Blood.  
  
~*~  
  
The occupants were out of the car before it reached the dock, half from the terrifying ride Sawyer had provided and half with anticipated dread, and pounded around the corner just as Hyde leapt from the roof to land in front of them.  
  
All of them stopped abruptly. Alexia was standing on the edge of the dock below a flag pole, a long silver sword hanging limp by her side, its blade covered in crimson blood. Around her lay 17 men in black uniforms, either stone dead or dying slowly in agony.  
  
But she wasn't paying them any attention. She was watching the last of the Nautilus sink below the waves at the head of the harbour.  
  
Nemo looked around horrified at devastation on the dock. Hyde punched through a brick wall of a surrounding building in rage as Skinner turned and looked away. Carefully Quatermain and Sawyer climbed amid the ruin recognizing many of the bodies as men they had lived with aboard the ship.  
  
"The crew would never let the Nautilus fall while they still lived" Nemo said proudly as he walked to stand with Alexia.  
  
"Your men died well, but shouldn't have had to die at all" Alexia said as she looked around the dock. She reached down to one the dying men at her feet and tore his mask from his face. His face was brutally disfigured and his veins were visible as they pulsed through his face and neck. His eyes settled on her glazed but still ablaze with menace.  
  
"You have one chance, who sent you?" she asked as he feebly spat at her.  
  
"Go to hell Bit-" His sentence wasn't even finished before she tore the mask from the man next to him and slit his throat.  
  
"Who sent you?" she asked again as the mans eyes widened in shock and he looked at her in surprise. He didn't answer so she did the same to the man on the other side of him.  
  
"I'm a grunt, we ain't told the pin" he cried. "We was working for Ripper"  
  
Alexia nodded before throwing the mask back at his face and plunging her sword through his throat. Tom looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
"He told you what you wanted to know, that wasn't right" he muttered as she turned to him. He gasped slightly as he saw the wounds through her stomach.  
  
"I never said that I would spare his life and you can't defend him after looking around" she said evenly. "Or up"  
  
Slowly raising their eyes the sight that they met made most of them retch or throw up.  
  
"I though she could-" Tom couldn't finish his sentence. "For gods sake someone take her down"  
  
He looked over to Nemo and Quatermain in turn but to his surprise it was Hyde who climbed the flag pole and cut the ropes. He lay her blood soaked body gently on the ground before crying in rage and picking up the black clad bodies and flinging them carelessly into the sea.  
  
"Who ever did this knows how to kill a vampire" Nemo said quietly as Alexia snorted.  
  
"Ripper" Skinner said looking down at Mina's skinned body.  
  
"No, it was one of the others, list them" Alexia said as she reached down and pulled the stake from Mina's chest.  
  
"I don't think this is the time-" Quatermain's words caught in his throat.  
  
Mina's body was slowly healing itself.  
  
"I'll meet you all in an hour at the Atoms Pub; you know where it is I trust Mr. Skinner?"  
  
"Been there a few times" he said looking up at her.  
  
"Good you can come with me"  
  
She started across the dock, back towards the way they had come, Skinner following.  
  
"So where are we going?" he asked as Mina sat up quickly and gasped. Alexia didn't look back as she sheathed her sword.  
  
"To meet an old Friend" she said hailing a cabbie. "An old friend and an old enemy"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Miserable Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the extra's I cast. I don't think I can write better than the original characters authors or the people that wrote the script but I hope they don't mind if I try. I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Miserable Miracle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It wasn't Jack the Ripper" Mina said as she took a drink from the glass in front of her. "I saw him from where I sat, it was someone else"  
  
"The list is rather narrowed" Nemo sighed "from your description it could only be a few men"  
  
"The accent was English so it wasn't the Spaniard pirate or the giant" Henry blushed as a pretty waitress winked at him. Mina rolled her eyes and he quickly cleared his throat and continued. "That only leaves three others"  
  
"The thief, the assassin and the hunter" Quatermain stood up and checked his watch.  
  
Mina sighed. "Who ever they are they will not be happy when my fangs find their flesh" She looked at the small clock by the bar, ignoring the stares from the young man sitting there. "Where is the Professor?"  
  
"Half an hour late" murmured Nemo and his drink lifted from the table in front of him and began to drain itself in mid air.  
  
"Evening Gent's"  
  
"About time" Quatermain said turning to look around the room. "Where is Miss Milton?"  
  
"Professor Milton if you please" came a soft voice from behind him. He turned around to see a young German girl, no older than fifteen in a midnight blue dress standing there looking at him apprehensively.  
  
"And you would be?" Nemo asked taking the now empty water glass off Mr. Skinner.  
  
"Her name is Ame and is Miss. Alexia's friend" Skinner supplied as the girl closed her eyes as if praying for patience.  
  
"My name is Ame Von Stopp and I am Lady Alexia's aid and appointed body guard" She said as Mina, Tom and Henry stood up.  
  
"I take it you all would be Master Hunter, Captain Pirate, Lady Vampire, Master Edward and the immature bad shot" Her smile that she had turned on each of them lingered on Tom. "Will you follow me please"  
  
"And where will we be going?" Tom asked as Ame turned for the door.  
  
"To complete the mission" she said starting across the room. "Lady Milton will have everything ready to go when we arrive"  
  
"Wait a sec, we can't do the mission without the Nautilus luv, we need her speed" Skinner said as she turned back to face them.  
  
"Due Respect Lady Ame but-" Nemo was cut off by Ame as she raised her hand for silence.  
  
"Firstly, my title is not Lady, that is reserved for Lady Milton, and second, we realize that you want to pursue your ship but your only chance is to comply with Alexia and her friends, they can compensate for a hunt as well as the mission if that is your wish"  
  
"Due respect but there is nothing that can catch my ship, I have made sure of it" Nemo said as he stood up and Ame started for the door. "It is impossible"  
  
"Oh nothing is Impossible captain" Ame smiled as she pulled the hood of her coat up and walked out the door, the league in toe. "You just have to believe in Miracles"  
  
~*~  
  
"There is one thing I never missed about England, for all my time in Africa" Quatermain muttered as he gazed out the window of the carriage at the deserted road beyond. "The bloody weather"  
  
"How long til we reach this place?" Tom asked Ame as he stretched his legs as far as he could before they hit the seat opposite him. "We been driving for hours, its night now"  
  
"We are almost there Mr. Sawyer, patience" She replied not taking her nose out of her book.  
  
"An who are we supposed to be meetin' again?"  
  
"I told you Mr. Sawyer, you will find out when you get there"  
  
"Why can't you just tell us?"  
  
"Because as I said previously, I do not know"  
  
"Liar" tom muttered under his breath as he turned back and stared out the window.  
  
"Remind you of yourself at that age?" Quatermain asked as Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
"I ain't that old" tom said as Ame put her book down and sighed.  
  
"That is evident as you need to grow up" she muttered as the carriage stopped and the door was opened to reveal a stormy dock beyond.  
  
"You can't talk" Tom said as she stood up and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I would have thought that after meeting Master Dorian Gary and the Vampire that you would have learnt that outsides can be false" she muttered helping herself out of the carriage.  
  
"Another Immortal?" Tom asked hopping out after her.  
  
"No, a reincarnation Agent Sawyer" Alexia interrupted as Quatermain jumped out of the carriage after them. "Hurry we haven't got long til we set sail"  
  
They quickly ran past the other carriage that the rest of the league were exiting and into the dock yard. It was pitch dark aside from a feint light that luminated little beyond the walls of the office of its origin.  
  
"Inside quickly" Ame muttered as they reached the door and she held it open for the others.  
  
"Captain they are here" muttered a sullen looking boy with a tangle of wild red hair standing just inside the door. The thick chain around his wrists was being held by two men that looked as if they had not bathed in their life, but didn't look like it bothered them either.  
  
"Ah finally" came a voice from a desk in the corner. The dim lights did not penetrate the shadow so the man was almost obscured from view aside from his red coat and tangle of black locks that hung over his shoulders. Unlike his companions he looked rather well groomed.  
  
"I don't like theatrics" Quatermain said as the man started towards them.  
  
"Then lets get to the point shall we" he said as he came into the light. "You people pay me gold, and I'll take you where you like for a month."  
  
The mans smile was as wicked as his eyes and his teeth were a pattern of yellow and black. Although he had black hair, his face showed that he was at least in his late thirty's and the thin moustache beneath his nose made him look quiet ridiculous, But no one was about to press the matter. In place of the mans right hand was a vicious hook, its point filed sharply.  
  
Alexia stepped forward and started gather maps from the table with Ame. "This is Captain James-"  
  
"Hook" Nemo finished for her.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How?" Tom asked looking at the red head boy with awe.  
  
"The mission that you all previously agreed to was about a man who was traveling time, am I correct?" Alexia was putting books into a bag on Ame's shoulder.  
  
"Yes supposedly"  
  
"Then if you can cross the lines of time it would follow that you could take things with you." Alexia started for the door as men from Hooks crew came in and started moving things out onto the dock. "How do you think M got all of your friends?"  
  
Mina nodded as Hook started for the door with his men. "So we are to leave immediately?"  
  
"Of course" Alexia called over her shoulder as she stepped out into the storm.  
  
"You are actually joining us?" Tom's attention, that had wondered over to the red head boy again snapped back to Mina as she nodded.  
  
"Of course" she said briskly before walking out on to the dock after Alexia.  
  
"Women" muttered Henry under his breath as the other men followed suit.  
  
~*~  
  
The storm was unrelenting. The rain fell in such thick sheets that they could barely see two feet in front, and the wind felt as if it would tare their soaked clothes off their back. Even in their durable clothes and coats they were soaked to the bone and the walk from the tiny dockmans office to the pier where the ship was moored, seemed an eternity. Only the swing of Ame's lantern in the distance showed how short the walk really was.  
  
When they reached the ship, to their disappointment they could see nothing but the plank in front of them that heavy hands helped them across. Once on board, they were ordered beneath deck and told to wait in the first room and they would be dealed with shortly.  
  
"Five Star accommodation all the way!" exclaimed Rodney as he looked around the moldy room. He opened a crate to his right as he sat on a moth eaten blanket draped over a cushion.  
  
"Hands Off!" exclaimed a voice from the door as a tangle of red hair launched itself at him and snatched the lid off him, thumping it back onto the crate and glaring at him.  
  
"Hello to you too" Rodney groaned pulling him self up and ruffling the boys hair, earning himself a growl.  
  
"Is this your room Peter?" Tom asked kneeling down beside the boy and reaching into his pocket.  
  
"I never told you my name, how do you know me?" he asked suspiciously as he relaxed his grip on the box a little.  
  
"I've read your tales since I could first make sense of letters" Tom replied with a goofy smile. "I still got the book at home right up next to the tales of Robin Hood"  
  
Peter returned Tom's smile. "If that's true then what in the name of the Princess of the Indians?"  
  
"Tigerlily" Tom said as Peter nodded, his attention shifting to the small bag that Tom had taken from his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" He asked as the door creaked open behind them.  
  
"Something that you won't lay your thieving little hands on boy" Growled a voice from the door way. It was so deep it sent shivers down the spine to hear it and Peter stood up in anger.  
  
"I ain't no thief Nak!" he protested as tom stood up and turned around, with half a mind to defend the boy. The sight that met his eyes made his words catch in his throat. The Man that obscured the door way was giant. His skin was as black as midnight and he looked as tough as an ox. Almost twice the size of any of the men, he was a formidable foe even for Hyde.  
  
"Evening" he growled as Alexia stepped forward.  
  
"Nak, how good to see you again" she said as he snarled and moved his scarred hand to his sword at his side, glaring menacingly.  
  
"I should have killed you when-"  
  
"Well thankfully you didn't" she smiled as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Business" he growled. "We got two rooms, four to one and two to the other"  
  
"There are seven of them though" said Peter scratching his head. Tom was surprised he knew how to count but didn't say anything.  
  
"There won't be for much longer" he growled starting for Alexia. Dr. Jekyll stepped in front of him.  
  
"Lay a finger on her, I dare you" he said. The doctor looked terrified that he had said anything but Hyde's malice dripped from his voice.  
  
Nak considered him for a second but blinked when Tom stood beside him, his hand lying warningly on a pistol.  
  
"Since you three are such good friends, she can sleep with you" Nak growled. "The rest will sleep in the other one, Comments?"  
  
Surprisingly no one said anything. As they left the room Tom turned back to Peter.  
  
"Here, you must get bored" he said handing the boy the bag. "You can have these"  
  
Peter looked at the bag for a moment taking in the initials of the front.  
  
"T.S?" he read looking up at tom. "What's that stand for?"  
  
"Tom Sawyer, that's my name, and on the back, is H. F, for my friend Huckleberry Finn"  
  
"Huckleberry? That sounds like a tree" Peter smiled as Tom nodded and turned back for the door.  
  
"It does a bit"  
  
"Good night Mister Sawyer" Peter called as Nak gave an impatient cough.  
  
"Night Peter, I'll see you round"  
  
The door was slammed behind him.  
  
"Excellent service here too" muttered Rodney as Nak walked down the corridor briskly. "I tell you, I'd recommend this place to my friends, five star all the way"  
  
"If you prefer" Nak said coldly. "You could swim"  
  
"Pass thanks" Rodney said in a notably smaller voice than before.  
  
"In there, I'll send someone to get you in the morning" Nak pointed to two doors on his right, before turning to leave. "If you're still alive then"  
  
With a final sneer in Tom, Alexia and Henry's direction he left.  
  
"Love the customer service here" Rodney yawned as he opened the door to the cabin.  
  
It was surprisingly big, and well furnished. "Well at least there is that" Quatermain said as he walked in the door. "Goodnight all"  
  
Saying goodnight they all headed for their respected rooms. Mina paused at her door.  
  
"Miss Milton, could I see you for a moment" she said as the others went inside.  
  
"Why not" Alexia muttered, closing the door after Tom.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier" Mina said as Alexia gave her a piercing stare. It was rather uncomfortable so Mina continued.  
  
"The others did not seem to agree with your method back at the dock this morning but I realize it was necessary"  
  
Alexia didn't reply but kept up her stare.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that you have my respect"  
  
"I do not want your thanks" Alexia said breaking her stare and turning back to her room. She paused at the door, her hand resting on the handle. "And I want your respect, even less than I want you thanks, Good night Ms. Harker"  
  
Mina was left to an empty corridor. That was not the response that she had expected, but if she wanted to be like that then that was her choice.  
  
"Goodnight Miss Milton" she said briskly before walking into her room to ponder her thoughts, both unaware that a third party had listened in.  
  
Through his window into both rooms he smiled at the results. 'This may just work yet' he thought silently to himself. 'All that's left now is him'  
  
But a voice in his subconscious wouldn't rest. 'He will not be easy to overcome' it whispered, dulling his smile.  
  
'Perhaps, we shall just have to wait and see'  
  
'Yes, wait and see'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dear Freaky Darlings, sorry again about the delay in updating this but I have an evil sister who deleted this chapter twice. Sorry. But once again, and comments, constructive criticism and flames welcome. I know this doesn't seem to be going anywhere quickly but the next chapter picks up a bit so hang in there. If you even want to make suggestions on the story line, contribute. I have the basic story line plotted out but I like a challenge.  
  
P.S: thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far, it's great to know that people are actually reading this so thanks guys, you're the best.  
  
Amethyst. 


	6. Pirates

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the extra's I cast. I don't think I can write better than the original characters authors or the people that wrote the script but I hope they don't mind if I try. I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Pirates  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Help I can't swim"  
  
She was drowning.  
  
I plunged into the icy water. It was so dark; I couldn't see anything so I felt my way along. Following her screams and pleads.  
  
"Daddy, please help, I don't want to die, please"  
  
I searched frantically. 'She hates the water' I thought as her cries stopped. I dove under, feeling my way along for her body. She had been in the water for a long time before I had reached the shore and the cold must have been close to killing her, even if the churning water hadn't.  
  
I felt so helpless. Why would God do this to a man? Put him in a flawed body and force him to listen to the only precious thing he had in life, the only thing he ever really cared about, die right in front of him.  
  
I felt my hand close on something tiny and cold. It was a arm. I heaved with all my might and pulled her free if the water. She was blue, and she wasn't breathing.  
  
"No baby girl you can't die"  
  
The world started swimming across my eyes, everything was fading.  
  
"You can't" I whispered. "Not like this, not like-"  
  
"Breakfast!" Tom gasped and opened his eyes to the bright light streaming in through the open window. "Up you mongrels or you'll miss out, Breakfast!" The voice was coming from outside somewhere.  
  
"Alrite already, I'm up" Tom mumbled pulling him self up and throwing his feet over the side of the bed before reaching for his pants. That dream had seemed so real. He shivered and put it to the back of his mind before hitching up his shorts that he wore beneath his pants.  
  
"Nice colour really suits you" came a voice from the window. His head snapped up and looked around, but there was no one there. Dr. Jekyll was sleeping peacefully in the other bed and Alexia wasn't in the room.  
  
"Mr. Skinner" roared a voice from the corridor outside. There was a round of furious banging on the door. "Skinner I know you're in there!" It was Alexia.  
  
"What did you steal now?" yawned Henry as he sat up.  
  
"I didn't steal anything!" exclaimed Rodney as he sat down on the end of Tom's bed. "I just gave her a nice welcoming gift to the league"  
  
"You pinched my-" her last word was stopped as footsteps passed but she continued her knocking.  
  
"You didn't" said Henry as Tom started silently laughing.  
  
"Skinner when I get in there you won't be happy"  
  
"Your right luv, I won't be until I get a bigger handful"  
  
There was a loud cry of frustration from the corridor. "Dr. Jekyll, open this door"  
  
Henry moved to get up but Skinner leapt off Tom's bed and sat on him.  
  
"Tom Sawyer, you let me in or you'll get worse than Skinner!"  
  
"Really?" Tom taunted as Skinner struggled to muffle Jekyll's protest with a pillow. "And just what are you going to do to me?"  
  
"If you let me in you'll find out"  
  
"Just let her in" yelled Henry through his pillow.  
  
Tom finished pulling his pants up and crossed to the door. As soon as the key had clicked in the lock the door was thrown violently open and Skinner jumped up.  
  
"Good morning Luv" he said as she felt her hat being lifted off her head. "Was it good for you?"  
  
She slapped him hard across the cheek. "Your welcome" he smiled as she sighed, turning to face Tom who was laughing again.  
  
"Hey I didn't do anything" he protested. "I let you in"  
  
"Stand still" she said looking at him seriously as he froze. She reached up to his face and brushed her hands through the front of his hair. When her hand appeared again she was holding a clump of seaweed.  
  
"Go swimming this morning Tom?" she asked as he went white at the memory of his dream.  
  
"No musta come through the window" he said recovering quickly and smiling at her. "Who wants breakfast, I'm starving"  
  
"Great Idea, I can rate the food next" Rodney exclaimed grabbing Alexia and Tom by the hands and dragging them out the door.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Alexia asked Tom as they ran to keep up with where they imagined Rodney was.  
  
"No I think he drank sea water this morning" Tom said pulling his hand free of the invisible grasp, Alexia doing the same.  
  
She turned to walk into another cabin but Tom grabbed her arm. She pulled free of his grasp quickly and gave him a mixed look.  
  
"Hey wait a sec I want to talk to you" he said as Alexia slowed to a walk beside him.  
  
"What exactly about, I gave you and the doctor the room to yourselves, I can't see-"  
  
"No I just wanted to introduce my self properly since I was rather rude yesterday" he grinned sheepishly as he held out his hand. "We have all been a bit rude I guess"  
  
"You were rude because you did not understand, it is understandable" she ignored his hand and he dropped it back by his side.  
  
"Where the hell did you grow up?" came a voice from behind them. Tom spun around to see a man walking behind them in a dirty blue outfit and a ridiculously large hat smiling at them as a lion would a lamb.  
  
"Right little snob that one is" he giggled as Alexia kept walking.  
  
"You know very well that I grew up in oxford university master Milne" she said as he giggled again and walked a bit faster until he was walking level with them.  
  
"Don't even try taming this one Sawyer, she has a pole stuck so far up her- "  
  
"A pole that is about to be forced down your throat if you don't disappear in the next five seconds" she said as his smile faded.  
  
"Right then, well I'll be off" Milne was gone almost as fast as he had come.  
  
"You have been aboard this ship before haven't you" Tom asked as she started up the stairs to the deck.  
  
"I am a Time Archaeologist Mr. Sawyer, it is my job to find where time was corrupted" she pushed hard on the door above her head. "This was one of my missions about a month ago, when we first learnt of the time jumper"  
  
"Locked?" Tom asked as she gave up and climbed through a window to her left. A moment there was a scraping noise above him and the door was flung open.  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
The sunlight was dazzling as he first stepped up on deck, but once his eyes adjusted he was rather disappointed. There was hardly anyone in sight and the ship looked nowhere near as big on the outside as it seemed on the inside. It wasn't decayed anywhere and the deck was polished finely, but it was rather plain.  
  
"That view isn't impressive; there isn't much in that direction" Called Quatermain from behind him.  
  
Tom turned round to see a slightly more impressive view. Hook's ship was as it had always been drawn in all the books and pictures he had ever seen. The mast was engraved with a huge crocodile and his cabin was laced with gold and stained glass. The stairs that led to it was lined with the finest red carpet and even the filthy men cleaning the deck looked amazing amid the carvings and rare materials of the grand ship.  
  
"Too showy for me" Muttered Captain Nemo as he came to stand beside Alexia who was adjusting the belt that held her sword across her back and taking little interest "And it isn't very practical"  
  
"Think what you like 'Captain' Nemo, but don't keep Captain Hook waiting, you are all late"  
  
The door to Hook's cabin creaked open as a smug looking pirate came swaggering out and winked at Nak.  
  
"I Flinn have just got a raise" he said to the stern looking giant as they were joined by Mina and Henry. Alexia acted as if she hadn't heard a thing and lead the others to Hook's cabin as the Captain himself appeared at the door.  
  
Nak shot him a menacingly quizzical look as Alexia pushed past Hook and seated herself at his table. The remaining league followed slowly but was watching Nak.  
  
"You heard Flinn master Nak" Hook said as the pirates around the deck looked at Hook Angrily and Hook gave a smile. "Give him a raise"  
  
"If you still want to eat breakfast, I suggest you don't watch what will happen next" Alexia called over her shoulder as she started slicing an apple. The league wisely took her advice and sat at the table with her.  
  
Moments later there was a sickening crack and Hook closed the cabin door.  
  
"Let me down" Flinn screamed as Nak barked out a laugh.  
  
"Sure Flinn you worm"Nak cried as there was a thud and a groan.  
  
"Boo Box!" someone roared as the others took up his cheer.  
  
"Morning, I trust you all slept well?" He said as he sat at the head of the table beside Nemo and Alexia.  
  
"As well as could be expected" Mina said as she jammed a piece of peach in Rodney's open mouth before he said anything.  
  
"Good aim considering he is invisible" Hook commented as Rodney started making choking noises.  
  
"Practice" she shrugged as she ate the rest of her peach.  
  
Taking In her surroundings properly, Mina's eyes lingered on the many tall cabinets surrounding the table, filled with everything from swords to rotting jars of jelly fish.  
  
Quatermain, whose attention had also crept around the room, was brought back to settle on the feast before him. He hadn't eaten food like this for weeks on his trip from Africa and this was the last place he had expected to find platters of tropical fruit.  
  
"I didn't think Pirates took foods like this to sea, they spoil too quickly" Quatermain said as he helped himself to a pear.  
  
"Then you had better eat it quickly" Hook said as he scratched his nose with his hook looking utterly bored despite his company.  
  
"Captain, you received my report I take it" Alexia said as Hook turned to her. "We are on course?"  
  
"We are a day and night away from Indonesia as we speak" Hook picked up the glass in front of him and took a sip. "Although all the excess calculations were unneeded, I didn't understand half of it"  
  
"I would much like to see the maps that you are sailing by Captain, and how you found such a fast current" Nemo said  
  
"I'm sure you would" Hook said as he picked up some papers from a table behind him. "You never could catch me could you?"  
  
"I knew you were in the ocean, I showed little interest in your wreck" Nemo said indifferently as Hook gave a sarcastic chuckle.  
  
"Come to the map room after breakfast and-"  
  
"Captain!" cried a voice from the door as Hook sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What now" he muttered getting up and heading for the door as it crashed open and a stumbling pirate came through.  
  
"Captain, it's the Nautilus, she's coming up on the starboard side!" the man groaned as he picked himself up. "She's ramming us"  
  
"Call for all men to cannons and on deck now" Hook said calmly as the league stood up and headed for the door or windows to see the attacking ship.  
  
"Woman down stairs" Nak growled at Mina as he pushed through the door and seized a sword from one of the cabinets on the wall. Not giving Mina a chance to argue he pushed her along before him.  
  
Mina didn't exactly have a choice in the matter as Nak gave her another shove towards the cabins.  
  
"What of Miss Milton" Quatermain said as Nak sneered and continued as if he hadn't heard. Quatermain turned to her as he searched the cabinets as Nemo was doing for a gun.  
  
Below deck, now" he said as Jekyll came to stand beside her and Sawyer pushed past him in his own pursuit of a weapon.  
  
"No, I have as much right as you do to-"  
  
She was cut off as Quatermain grabbed her around the knees and hung her over his shoulder and selected a rifle with his free hand.  
  
"No arguments" he said pushing past Hook who was wide eyed with amusement.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled as Quatermain headed toward the hatch to the cabins ignoring her struggles. Nak was emerging and laughed as he saw Alexia predicament. He held the hatch open as Quatermain dropped Alexia through it and lay a plank across it when it was closed.  
  
"Incoming" roared a voice from the crows nest directing the men's attention overboard.  
  
The ocean was calm and nothing breached the surface, but the looming shadow below showed the ship.  
  
"Anchors away!" called Hook as ropes flew across the deck and Hook walked calmly to stand on the steps to the deck. He looked down to the men before gazing back out at the ocean. "I suggest you hold onto something" he said as chains rattled and the anchors fell into the ocean. They wasted no time as Nak secured the ropes.  
  
"What do we do if the first plan fails captain?" the stumbling pirate that had announced the attack looked up to Hook as he strained on a rope.  
  
"Make sure that it doesn't fail" Hook said as he looked out to the rapidly advancing shadow, calculating its distance.  
  
"It will take too long there is nothing to catch the Anc-" Sawyer broke off and grabbed for the rail in front of him as the ship gave a lurch and lost speed rapidly, the strain tearing the ropes from many pirates hands and almost turning the ship in a full circle as it lost momentum. The wood creaked terribly and the spray that swept across the deck was almost blinding, but the stunt proved it's worth as the ship stopped and the guns were aimed.  
  
"Captain Hook I admire what I see of your ship but your ship will not disable mine in an open sea battle" Nemo said coming to stand beside Hook and gazing as Hook was, the shadow that had swept past them and was rounding for another attack. "this ship can move on two planes of direction and the Nautilus four, you can't-"  
  
"Captain Nemo I know my ship, there is more than meets the eye, so if you will gladly stop degrading it below that junk of a hull beneath us, and we may get somewhere!" Hook snapped as Nemo resolved to glare and watch the proceedings. "Nak, fire the cannons"  
  
"Captain" Nak nodded as he roared over board to the pirates below at the guns. Ropes were let loose as harpoons flew over head and there was a deafening roar from the port side as the cannons shot at the underwater sword.  
  
"Jekyll, Sawyer hit the deck!" a voice called from above them on the mast. They obeyed quickly as a thick rope swung where they had been standing, trailing the remains of a harpoon. Looking up they saw Miss Milton hanging from the beam that held the sail and aiming a rifle very carefully at the shadow that was approaching fast. Her shot shattered a window and Quatermain gave her a nod of approval as his shattered the one beside it.  
  
As the Nautilus reached the sea beneath ship it grinded to a halt was can fire rained on it, Alexia studied it for a moment before flinging the rifle across her back and turning to the captain.  
  
"Hook, she's going to breach!" Alexia called as Hook smiled.  
  
"Good, a chance Nak, release the charges"  
  
"Charges?" Quatermain echoed as Alexia turned around abruptly. "Explosives?"  
  
"Hook I told you that if you kept them, no where except home!" Roared Alexia as Hook's men release the basket ball sized charges into the water.  
  
"Hook No, time -"  
  
"Is of the essence" Hook interrupted as his black and gold crocodile smile surfaced again. He looked like a child the had been left alone with the presents on Christmas Eve. "If you want to stop anymore time traveling, then this situation must be dealt with first"  
  
"NOT LIKE THIS IT DOESN'T " Roared Alexia dropping for the rail.  
  
"Miss Milton, time is not jeopardized, charges are already invented."  
  
"Not these one" Alexia muttered as Nemo stood in front of her as she started for Hook.  
  
"Calm down Lady Milton" Nemo said as Hook took out the detonator.  
  
"If anyone wants me, I'll be in Hooks cabin" Alexia said as she gave up trying to push past Nemo and sprinted up the stairs and into Hooks cabin.  
  
"What is her problem" Tom called as Nak grinned.  
  
Alexia paused at the door as the Nautilus breached the surface and made to ram the ship again. "Nemo is quiet well verse in Atomic explosions, why do you not ask him"  
  
"The hull of the Nautilus may with stand that explosion, but your ship won't fare as well." Nemo said as Hook's grin diminished slightly, but he still pulled the trigger.  
  
"Fool!" Roared Jekyll giving into Hyde for a moment as Nak glared menacingly and started for him, but was thrown violently back onto the deck.  
  
"That wasn't the charges" Quatermain said as Hook looked at Nak in annoyance.  
  
"That was one of the smaller ones, I deactivated the rest" Alexia said walking into the cabin and taking her sword from the table. "But if you fight like that we are going to lose the ship"  
  
"Captain they are not ramming anymore they are-"  
  
"Going to take your ship, their mission is to capture the league, not kill it"  
  
"No, retreating Miss Milton, they are leaving"  
  
"Not all of them" Nak breathed as two women came gasping to the surface of the water.  
  
"Men overboard" Nak called as Henry collapsed against the mast and the pirates around them hurried to draw the women from the water.  
  
Sawyer and Quatermain joined Nemo and Hook on the stairs and were instantly deep in discussion as Mina and Rodney climbed gingerly onto the deck.  
  
Alexia sat on a barrel and drew her sword, softly resting the point on the lid of the barrel and twirled it round as she watched the women be brought on board and tended to. She watched as the small amount of damage was repaired, and the men slowly calm down.  
  
Watched as Hook, Nak, Sawyer, Nemo, Quatermain and Mina moved back to Hook's cabin to talk for the next four hours and Skinner slink off with Milne to the stores and inevitably to the deck of cards that Milne kept in the crews cabin.  
  
Watched as Jekyll sit where he had fallen and fight his own personal demon with the little strength he had left in his will.  
  
Wishing she wasn't there.  
  
"Well hello again beautiful!" exclaimed a voice from her right startling her out of her personal thoughts.  
  
"Good day mister Smea" she said turning to face the grinning man. He stood tall enough to face her sitting and was dressed little better than the other pirates, but at least he was cleaner.  
  
"Didn't spect to see you on here gain Lady, what brings you back with these brutes?"  
  
"Business mister Smea, we needed transport"  
  
"Surprised the captain let you back on after you almost killed his first mate"  
  
"Your captain is weak to money Smea, Nak is not worth ten thousand pounds and seven bars of gold"  
  
"Not worth the scum on my boot either but don't want to let him catch you saying that" piped up a voice behind her.  
  
"Peter back to the kitchen, If Hook or Nak catch you out-" Alexia smiled as the young boy blew a raspberry.  
  
"Awe let him catch me, I am bored of the kitchen, you're the worst cook ever Smea, you were better as first mate" Peter looked wistfully at the mast and the sky beyond. "Just as I was better at being a bird"  
  
"C'mon Peter, let's go back, the men I'll want their food soon and Smea can't cook it alone"  
  
"Smea can't cook it at all" the boy said sourly but started for the kitchen anyway.  
  
"Miss Milton" Smea bowed as he moved to go on his way. "Give my regards to your father"  
  
"My father is dead master Smea" she said quietly. "Only times shadow torments me aboard this boat"  
  
Smea looked utterly confused but tried to look comforting after that, failing miserably and forcing Alexia to smile despite the subject that was just brought up.  
  
"Oh Smea you are a nut!" she laughed as he smiled back and scratched his head.  
  
"Go on get out of here" she said as he bowed and scurried off.  
  
"That's a surprise, it smiles" Growled a voice from the rail above her.  
  
"Nak as rare as it is that someone smiles at your face, it is natural to most humans" standing on the barrel she turned to look up at him and smiled. He looked like he wanted to squash her.  
  
"Hold your tongue, I agreed with the captain I would not kill you, no where in the contract was the words I couldn't almost kill you"  
  
"Your such a charmer" she muttered as Hook, Nemo, Quatermain, Ms, Harker and Sawyer came out of their conference.  
  
With a last growl of rage he left her and made for his captain.  
  
"What of the stragglers?" Hook asked turning to the black giant.  
  
"Ferals that came back with the time master by accident from 14 century France" Nak reported as Hook nodded.  
  
"Keep them in a cell with the others"  
  
"Others?" Allan asked as Hook started down the stairs and across the deck watching the men scurry around him.  
  
"Slaves we have picked up, it is none of your business" Nak growled.  
  
"I do not tolerate slavery in any form" Nemo said stepping forward and standing in front of Hook. "I partition at once for them to be freed"  
  
"Partition ignored" Hook said stepping around Nemo.  
  
"I will not sail aboard a ship that holds slaves" Mina said standing in Hooks way as Nemo had.  
  
"Then you can swim" Hook snapped stepping around her as well.  
  
"Hook-"  
  
"Nak escort master Quatermain and his league of freaks back to their cabins, they are in my way"  
  
"Yes captain" Nak growled cracking his knuckles and heading for Allan as Alexia jumped from the barrel and held her sword before her.  
  
"They know the way" she said threateningly aiming it at Nak as he growled menacingly.  
  
"Then they had better move" he roared as Alexia signaled for them to go. The men obeyed grudgingly but Mina came to stand beside Alexia.  
  
"Ms Harker go to your cabin" Alexia said as Nak growled warningly. "His temper is not something to trifle with"  
  
"I have no intention to be ordered in such manner" she said extending her fangs and moving to step around Nak. "And I will not tolerate slavery under my nose"  
  
"Nak" Alexia warned as she grabbed Mina and pulled her back.  
  
"Grow a brain Harker, you will get further when they are not taking notice of you" Alexia hissed into Mina's ear. Mina paused for a moment as Nak started forward ignoring Alexia's blade, but turned to leave a moment later.  
  
"You are all confined to your cabins, no exceptions" Hook called as he made for his map room.  
  
Alexia followed the others, her sword still drawn until they reached their respectful doors.  
  
"How long do you wish to live on this mission Harker?!" Alexia hissed as they stopped outside their doors. Mina turned to look at Alexia surprised as she threw her sword so it stuck in a beam of wood to her right.  
  
"I will not take orders from mad men and I will not sit idly by while that fool of a captain enslaves people beneath my nose miss Milton, I am sorry" Mina said as Alexia rolled her eyes.  
  
"The slaves? They are Peter, Smea, Pocahontas, Two Ancient Roman rulers, Aristotle, Cleopatra, Pablo Picasso, Galileo and Leonardo Divinci" Alexia snapped. "Hook imprisoned no one, I ordered them apart from this world Harker, and I think even you can understand why"  
  
"Why does Hook have them if the time jumper took them through time?" Nemo asked as Mina moved to stand by her door.  
  
"Every time he jumps to a time, he brings back the most influential or advanced person in history at the time but they are useless here, we are more advanced"  
  
"Has he traveled forward?" Tom asked as Alexia freed her sword from the wooden beam.  
  
"Not that I know of, but I can't track forward as easy as backwards"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if he takes from the past, books change, history is changed, but the future hasn't happened yet and I can't jump forward to check on things"  
  
"If we capture this man, can we restore these people to their times and restore history?" Quatermain asked.  
  
"Yes that was my plan but to do that we need to catch him first"  
  
"Has he taken anyone and kept them?" Henry asked as he shuddered against Edward and ignored his reflection in a window.  
  
"Yes, the dangerous ones, Attila the Hun, Jack the ripper, Inego, Fesic, Hannibal."  
  
"Hannibal?" Quatermain said sternly.  
  
"Yes Hannibal, the mad strategist that climbed over the Himalayas with a pack of drunk elephants and stormed a Roman city"  
  
"I heard of him, but what good are Elephants in this time?" Tom said as Nemo and Quatermain exchanged looks but said nothing.  
  
"It's not Elephants they wanted him for it was his Strategy" Mina said as Tom looked as his feet embarrassed at his own stupid question.  
  
"Not forgetting a couple of scientists madder than Dr. Jekyll, the original invisible man that turned to be rather useless and for Ms. Mina Harker's information particularly a certain Count"  
  
"Liar" Mina hissed as Alexia scratched her finger with her sword before returning it to it's sheath.  
  
"I do not lie Harker, do not insult my honor, Count Dracula must also be returned to his respected time"  
  
"He-"  
  
"I am not interested in this discussion any longer, you all now know the stats, I am retiring to my room, good night"  
  
"Where is Skinner?" Tom asked as Mina shot a rather indignant look at Alexia.  
  
"He hasn't been around all day" Quatermain added as no one seemed to have an answer.  
  
Suddenly there was a furious round of giggles from the stairs as two figures fell down them and landed in a tangled bunch on the floor. It was Skinner and Milne, both tipsy and dressed rather strangely.  
  
Milne had Skinners sweater and boots and Rodney was wearing Milne's preposterous pirate hat and his leather jacket. Skinner had his face painted and his glasses on so he looked like an odd pirate ghost from a badly cast play.  
  
"Good evening all" Milne giggled as they both stood up.  
  
"I don't think I want to know" Tom said as Skinner shot him a look.  
  
"We was playing cards and the I lost so I gave mister Rodney my hat, then he lost so he gave me a sweater, then I lost and gave mister Smea my boots, then, then, ah someone else lost, I think, or was it me-" Milne's voice trailed off into a confused mumble for a moment before he burst into a round of giggles.  
  
"I'm going to retire" Alexia smiled walking into her room as the others muttered in agreement.  
  
Skinner and Milne were left to an empty silent hall and looked at each other cautiously.  
  
"What do you think?" Milne muttered.  
  
"I don't know what do you think?"  
  
Milne paused for a minute before his face broke into a grin.  
  
"Let's play again!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dear Freaky Darlings: Really sorry that I haven't updated. I know how much I don't like it when it's done to me and you all probably get tired of excuses but I haven't been home to write sorry, I have been in hospital a lot, but I should be out for at least a couple of weeks so hopefully I can update more. Thanks if you understand, Sorry again if you don't. Sorry. Again if you like let me know, if you think something should change let me know. I sort of know where I am going but I am open to ideas so feed back would be good. Bye.  
  
Amethyst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Drizzle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the extra's I cast. I don't think I can write better than the original characters authors or the people that wrote the script but I hope they don't mind if I try. I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Drizzle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a chess set"  
  
"I knew that, but what's that thing in place of the knight?"  
  
"It's a knight"  
  
"Doesn't look like one"  
  
"And you don't act like a lady either but-" Tom broke off as she picked up a rather heavy looking book. "I carved it, it was supposed to be a horse"  
  
"Looks like a fat badger"  
  
"You know, I'd like to see you do better Miss Professor" Tom said as Henry finished placing his pieces and Alexia opened her book again.  
  
It was raining.  
  
They had been in their cabins since Hook had banished them there earlier.  
  
Dinner had just been finished and Tom and Henry had taken to playing card games and chess.  
  
Alexia was sitting on Tom's bed with an abacus and about thirty history and science text books doing calculations. It wasn't making sense and she was becoming almost as fidgety as Tom.  
  
Leaving her spot she got up and made for the window easing it open a little and taking a breath before closing it again. The rain was unrelenting and was starting to come in horizontal.  
  
"How long have you been a professor lady Milton?" Henry asked as he lost a pawn to Tom.  
  
"Since I was Seventeen, so three years" She said pacing over to them to watch their game. " I am one of only four and the only woman"  
  
"Congratulations" Henry said as Tom shot him a look, it was his turn.  
  
"The men had little choice, my guardian had a lot of influence over them and no one could doubt my skill"  
  
"Modest aren't you" Tom said turning to face her as she paced along the mat.  
  
"I am not bragging Mister Sawyer, your accomplishment is much higher than mine and the good doctor knows much more than I ever will on certain subjects"  
  
Tom wasn't sure how to reply to this and decided it was best just to keep quiet and take Henry's fat badger of a knight.  
  
"Who was your Guardian" Henry asked quietly shying away and staring at the window with disgust.  
  
"He was not my father" Alexia said as she reached over Jekyll and moved his bishop. "Check mate"  
  
Tom studied the board for a moment ready to argue but slumped back in defeat.  
  
There was a massive crack of thunder outside as Henry lunged forward and seized Alexia by the throat and pinned her to the floor, Hyde's malice ablaze in his eyes.  
  
Tom lunged for his Rifle as Hyde's muscles bulged and he lost the sense of Jekyll, crying in pain as the transformation racked his body, but he recovered quickly.  
  
"You may be strong but I'll bet a rifle bullet this close won't bounce off your temple" Tom said as Alexia froze beneath Hyde's hand. Edward considered Princess and the boy behind the trigger for a moment before moving away from the girl.  
  
"I didn't drink it" He growled looking over to the padlocked chest at the end of his bed. "I didn't drink it"  
  
"I believe you" Tom said as he edged over to Alexia, she was shaken, but was getting up slowly.  
  
"Sorry, the thunder startled me" she said as she stood beside Tom and reached over her shoulder for her sword. "We don't want trouble, so don't act foolish Edward, we will figure this out"  
  
Suddenly the Boat gave a massive creak and shuddered before jerking sharply.  
  
"Now what" Alexia said as the door was flung open and Skinner and Milne tumbled in.  
  
"Nak's coming" Milne giggled his gaze finally settling on Hyde. He screamed.  
  
"Edward sneered. "At least let me kill that rat" he said as Milne shut his mouth and wet himself.  
  
Skinner edged away from Milne and moved over to the safety of the rifle and sword as Mina, Nemo, Quatermain and Nak appeared at the door armed, in some cases, to the teeth.  
  
"How much longer" Quatermain said as Nemo and Mina pulled Nak out of Hyde's sight explaining quickly.  
  
"A while, it only just happened" Tom said as Edward grabbed his head and howled in pain.  
  
"I didn't drink it, I didn't drink it!" He cried as Tom nodded again.  
  
"We believe you, it's alright"  
  
"It's different, not mine" Hyde grabbed his head and howled again. "More pain"  
  
With another roar he lunged for the box and tore the padlock from the lock and flung open the lid. There was a neat dozen and none were missing.  
  
Does anyone have access to his notes, has anyone ever?" Alexia asked quickly as Quatermain nodded. "Yes on our last mission samples from most of the league were obtained"  
  
"Then this was a message" she said as Hyde gave a roar. "The Fantom has died but his work continues"  
  
"There goes my business again" Skinner muttered as Harker and Nemo returned to the door. "Gotta save the world again, duty calls Henry"  
  
"EDWARD!" Hyde roared making Skinner jump.  
  
"Yeah you too" Alexia said as Hyde took a step forward.  
  
"I think it's best if you stay by yourself for awhile" Nemo said sternly as Hyde flexed the muscles in his neck. "Until this wears off, do you know how long it is going to take?"  
  
"No, not mine"  
  
"Nak said the door across the hall leads to a stone passage in the belly of the ship. It's a second passage to the brig"  
  
"He is going to need supervision" Milne mumbled as he edge back to the wall.  
  
"The rat reeks of fear" Hyde sneered as he passed through the door following Nemo. "And he had better change his pants"  
  
"I'll go" Sawyer said as Nemo and Quatermain volunteered as well.  
  
"Right well I must oof-" Skinner stopped as Milne elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry, Milne and I must be off"  
  
"Not so quickly Mr. Skinner" Alexia said as he turned to walk out. "You are the ultimate thief you boast?"  
  
Rodney stopped and turned back to her. "I'm invisible luv, I'd like to see someone do better"  
  
"And your quiet, I'll give you that" Mina said catching on.  
  
"Yeah when I must be, but my voice is one of the most charming attributes I have left" he was dropping his arm over the lady's shoulders. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"It's the only damned attribute you have left" Quatermain said as Sawyer paused at the door.  
  
"And as a Thief, you sit still for awhile and scout out the place before-"  
  
"Point?" Milne asked sulking as the smile on Skinners face grew almost as big as his Ego.  
  
"Agree Mister Skinner?" Alexia asked as Skinner nodded.  
  
"Good then in Mister Sawyer's absence, you will make a great Spy"  
  
The Smile on Skinners face left.  
  
"HAH!" cried Milne as Mina turned to face the soiled man.  
  
"And you master Milne; you know the ship well enough I suppose?"  
  
"No way missus, I ain't spying around"  
  
"You will both spy around" Mina snapped baring her fangs as Alexia walked over.  
  
"Remember that pole Mister Milne?" she said as he sulked.  
  
"Fine" he snapped as Skinner did the same.  
  
"Two bars of solid gold each, if you can find the rat" Alexia said as the men's expressions changed.  
  
"Well you could have said that in the first place" Skinner said as he started out the door with Milne in tow.  
  
"Ms Harker tend to Alexia" Sawyer said as he ran to catch up to Hyde's escort.  
  
Mina turned to face Alexia. "What happened?"  
  
"I was taken by surprise that was all" Alexia said.  
  
"What happened to your throat?" Mina said as she noticed the red finger marks against it.  
  
"I said I was fine Ms. Harker"  
  
"Let me have a look, he may have damaged something"  
  
"You are the last person I want examining my throat" she said taking a step away. "Now kindly leave my room before I sheath my sword"  
  
"Alexia why-"  
  
"I do not like you because a vampire killed my mother and I do not want you around for the sheathing of my sword because my blade can not be sheathed before drawing blood and although I do not like what you are I do not want to kill you"  
  
Mina had nothing to say to that.  
  
"I am sorry, I should have held my tongue" Alexia said as she rubbed her eyes. "My sorrows should not be yours"  
  
"It's alright, remember those close to me were killed by the same monster, but you must remember to cherish those you have left"  
  
"Have left?" Alexia said quietly laughing bitterly. "Have left, you know that's funny, I just found out that I lost my father a week ago so I don't have anyone left"  
  
"You will always have someone left Lady Milton" Mina said as she walked out the door. "You just have to be brave enough to let someone in your life and accept that they may fall out but at least you can meet them again in your sleep"  
  
Mina closed the door behind her as Alexia scratched her hand again and put her sword away.  
  
"Keep your philosophies to yourself Ms. Harker" she said gathering her things and putting them in the corner.  
  
Changing into her pajamas quickly and pulling a dressing gown on, she made up her makeshift bed in the corner of the pile of velvet cushions she had amassed and pulled a thin paper screen across for privacy. It obscured the corner well enough so the men had the privacy while they slept and Alexia could sleep in peace.  
  
"Immortals" she muttered bitterly as she lay still and stare out the window. They were almost as annoying as living men in complications, one just had longer to figure them out.  
  
"Well this turned out to be a rather boring night" she whispered to her fathers journal as the ocean lurched the boat again. "you dealt with these people as well?"  
  
It stung when no answer came.  
  
"It ends soon" she whispered looking at the mantel clock as it chimed eight. "I will not fail you"  
  
As she dozed into a fitful sleep, the diary was lifted from her hands.  
  
"Your right, your part will end very soon" The holder flicked through the pages searching something he had seen long ago. "And you will fail through as much torture as I can arrange"  
  
Finding the page the holder dumped the book onto the floor open and dropped another beside it.  
  
"Sweet dreams" he said sarcastically as he walked away, gone almost as fast as he had come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
